Based Off Chapter 14
by Lady-Noremon
Summary: In fire Emblem GBA based off chapter 14.


u Based Off Chapter 14 /u 

Priscilla gazed out of the inn window. 'Where is he' she drummed her fingers on the sill.

"I'm sure the young lad will return with help soon m'lady"

"I hope so." She didn't know why she was so impatient. He was like any other escort, wasn't he?

The mage was surprised as a paliden rode up and shouted

"Hurry up get on!" He raised his hand to attack. Then he spied that the crests on the horse's blanket weren't those of the castle. In fact weren't they those of Pharae? "Come on!" Erk with consideration climbed on behind the paliden.

"Are you sure Mr.Epidelle, that they are our enemies?"

"M'lord these trouble makers have cut down our forces in the north. But with your son's...um...expertise with the troops we are guaranteed a victory."

The Tactician was sitting in her tent looking at map of the area.

"I hope I was right." she muttered. She was sure she had seen lightning in the distance. Lightning created by magic. Knowing that the Black Fang only had shamans in this area, and that Lucius was headed east, she had hoped it was Erk.. Out of all her past troops Erk was her favorite. She really didn't find any romantic attraction to anyone. Except Erk. Every time she saw him, or even smelled him her heart fluttered.

"There is no time for this now." she mumbled, pushing thoughts of romance out of her mind. She stood up and began to pace. Hearing Marcus return she went to stand in the door flap. She felt a twinge of jealousy as Serra glomped Erk. She was right it was him. With a little smile she went back into her tent. Even though she knew Erk probably had no feelings in return, she would still have more of his time.

Eliwood traveled along a road near the ocean. Accompanying him were Oswin the knight, and Bartre the ax wielder.

"Are you sure the Lady is right?" asked Bartre to Eliwood.

"I have complete faith in her. It was her after all that helped Lady Lyndis in defeating her uncle Lungren."

"Wait my lord, I hear something." Oswin placed a arm in front of Eliwood. Boldly stepping forward lance in hand.

"Are you completely sure old man?" Erik asked the aging tactician.

"Yes sir. Have your south east foot soldiers attack Eliwood and his escorts." Reluctantly Erik ordered his two men to attack.

"Come on just try it." yelled Oswin as he was lounged at with a lance. His thick armor blocked the attacked and with a quick stab to the chest he slayed the attacker.

"My turn." Bartre said as he threw his hand ax at the second foot solider. Eliwood grimaced as the man was decapitated.

"What do you want.....your not one of Darin's men?"

"No I'm not." Lowen sputtered.

"In times of war it is important to remember the weapon triangle."

"What are you getting at old timer?"

"Take this blade. I am to old to use it anymore, so it is no use to me." Lowen left the house to return to the battle a grin on his face, a sword in his arms.

Guy and Hector finally made their way to the village. Where they were met by a woman upon a horse.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Priscilla, I am a troubadour of many talents."

"I am Lord Hector-"

"I'm Guy."

"You must be the assistance Erk went off for."

"Erk?"

"Lady sent us to escort a woman back to our camp."

"Right after she talked to some guy in mages robes."

"That must have been him. Very well I shall go with you."

"Lady it be advised that your troops make as much way as possible, before it begins to rain. My old bones can feel it you see,"

"Thank-You, I'll let them know, Abby." (I can't remember her name. If you know tell me.) "Rebecca, come here." The Tactician stuck her head out of the tent flap. Rebecca came running.

"What is it my lady?"

"I know lately you have felt less appreciated, but now I have a very important job for you."

"What is it?" the archer excitedly said, hopping from foot to foot.

"I need you to relay a message to the troops. 'Cover as much ground as you can , for it is going to rain. Also if you are near the water watch out for pirates.'"

"You can count on me." and with that she joyfully ran off.

'I'm sure you can.' The Lady thought.

"Lord Darin I think it best if we leave the castle and head east."

"Are you mad Epidelle? Erik is still out there!"

"The Marcesse of Laus is still young."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying you could still produce a heir."

"Alright Epidelle let us vacate at once."

"Is this your camp?" Priscilla asked.

"Yes."

"Lady Priscilla!" Erk ran up to her horse.

"Erk, I am glad to see you. I have news. I have decided t stay with this band of mercenaries, and help them out."

"If those are your wishes m'lady" The mage secretly smiled to himself. "Now you must ecsuse me Priscilla, The Tactician wishes to see me."

Lady was sitting at her table looking at a map when Erk entered.

"So Lady you are Pharae's new Tactician."

"Yes my friend it is I."

"I can't say I'm surprised." he said as he examined a map on the wall. Lady looked away as she removed her hat and blushed. His smell always did this to her. Many a time since he had been gone had she thought shw smelled it.

"Please sit down Erk, we have things to discuss."

Marcus rode up in front of the last remaining enemy.

"Erik why do you still fight? Your men are all gone, and Lord Darin has fled."

"Your wrong! Father would never leave me alone!" Erik cried as he charged at Marcus. Marcus dodged and a thrust with his sword felled the young man.

Eliwood then cesed the castle, finding noone in side he called Hector.

"Blast! Where on earth has that snake Darin gone?"

"I doubt he's left Lycia yet but...Hector...it's been five days. The death of marquess Santaruz...our attack on Laus castle...word of these things must have reached Lord Uther by now. Eliwood sighed "And yet he shows no sign of action why?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons. My brother has other concerns tying his hands right now.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Bern. We've received disturbing reports over the past few months. King Desmond is behaving oddly. If he sees even the slightest crack in Lycia's defenses, we believe he'll invade with all of Bern's might behind him. My brother has only recently become marquess, as well as head of the Lycian League, he can't allow another country to see weakness or discord."

"He has to present a face of stability and strength is that it?"

"Yes. It seems every country has a spy working in Ostia right now. They all want to access the new marquess's temperament and skill. If they sense anything wrong word will spread like wildfire."

"Hector you're the marquess's brother...would not being at his side be seen as something 'wrong'?"

"The marquess's brother is a well known lout. If I WERE at court they'd sense something wrong." Eliwood placed a hand on Hector's shoulder.

"Your not proud of that reputation are you?"

"Not in the least."

Marcus came barging into the room.

"Lord Eliwood! Lord Hector!"

"What is it Marcus, have you heard something?"

"Yes My lord. A messenger from the east! Castle Caelin has fallen to a surprise attack from marquess Laus!"

"Castle Caelin?!" Eliwood exclaimed.

"They've struck again." Hector growled.

"Lord Hausen is he unharmed?"

"We've no word on Lord Hausen or his granddaughter, the Lady Lyndis."

"I never expected them to attack Caelin...Lord Hausen...Lyndis..."

"Lord Eliwood. Lord Hector...what should we do?"

"They might still be alive right? There's only one thing we can do!"

"We ride do their aid! There may still be time!" And with that they headed at great speed to Caelin. Hopefully to assist the still living Lynn.

THE END

By: Sarah E.A. Dumphy with credit for end dialogue going to Fire Emblem for the GBA

Fire Emblem for the GBA ©) 2003 Nintendo


End file.
